


Cared For

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (left_handed_moth)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, F/F, Season/Series 02, mention of maxanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_handed_moth/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: A prompt ficlet, set around 2x08.  Anne has left Nassau.  Max finds what she needs from Idelle.





	Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sinnersandsapphics on tumblr, who requested Max/Idelle in late s2.

Max straightens the sheets as Idelle goes to put on a robe.  “I feel I ought to compensate you for your time,” she says.

“Don’t think we ever had to put a price on letting someone fingerfuck us,” says Idelle.  “So forget it.  You sure you don’t want me to do you?”

Max doesn’t.  If she wanted to come, she’d have done it herself.  What she wanted was someone to put in her care.  Someone her hands could be good to, uncomplicatedly.  “No, thank you.”

“Well, I can, I dunno, pose or something while you frig yourself.”

“No,” Max reiterates, “Thank you.”

“You know, I’m not being pushy ‘cos I’m dense or anything,” says Idelle.  “I can see you want to be alone except you don’t.  So if you don’t want to do anything, I’ll just sit here.”

Max knows who it is she wants to be not alone with, and how it is she wants to be not alone with her.  But she’s not in Nassau anymore, and they may never speak again.  “I suppose I am like the women I have loved have been to me, right now,” she says, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah?” says Idelle.

“I have always seen when they needed to be cared for.  When no one else is going to do so.”

“Like Anne.”

“And Eleanor, yes.  And I always wondered why they would, in the end, choose something harder and more uncertain than my caring,”  she shakes her head,  “and now here I am, refusing the care of my friend.  And this should make it all clear, but I still don’t understand.”

Idelle sits next to her.  “Well, I don’t love you like you loved them.  If that makes it better.”

Max takes Idelle’s hand.  It does, somehow.


End file.
